Spider-Man (Stealth Suit)
|release date = July 11th, 2019 |tags = Offensive: Burst Hero Metal Spider-Verse Heroes Size: S|origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance:|abilities = Pre-Fight Ability Evade Enervate Slow|signature ability = S.H.I.E.L.D. Enhanced Spider|tier1 = Yes|tier2 = Yes|tier3 = Yes|tier4 = Yes|tier5 = Yes|tier6 = Yes}}Spider-Man (Stealth Suit) is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio Peter Parker is on a Midtown High summer trip to Europe, and he had hoped to leave Super Heroics behind for a few weeks, not to mention the classic Red-and-Blue suit Tony Stark made for him. When Spidey is recruited by Nick Fury to investigate a series of Elemental Creature attacks throughout Europe, he is given his own tactical Stealth Suit, made for him by the very same agent who outfits Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and the rest of their team. Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * Spider-Man gains + Critical Rating versus Sinister Six and Symbiote Champions. * When a Web Cartridge Debuff is replaced, gain a Fury Passive, increasing Attack Rating by for 25 seconds. Spider-Sense * Spider-Man begins the fight with a Spider-Sense Charge, granting him a Passive 70% chance to Evade incoming Basic Attacks when not Blocking. * When Spider-Man Evades an attack, Spider-Sense goes on cooldown for 25 seconds. * Dodging or Evading incoming hits pauses Fury and Precision Passives for 3.50 seconds. S.H.I.E.L.D. Web-Shooters - Pre-Fight Ability * Spider-Man has 1 Persistent Charge which can be consumed before the fight to load either a Tranquilizer, Web-Foam, or Flash Bang Cartridge into his web-shooters. Only 1 type of Cartridge may be loaded. * Spider-Man starts the fight with 5 Charges of his loaded Web Cartridge. * If no Cartridge type is loaded, Spider-Man brings Flash Bang Web Cartridges by default. * Spider-Man expends Web Cartridge Charges inflicting Web-Cartridge Debuffs when striking with Light Attack 4 or Special Attack 2. * At the start of the fight, gain back 1 Persistent Charge if it was spent. S.H.I.E.L.D. Web Cartridge Debuffs * Tranquilizer - 100% chance to inflict Enervate, preventing the Opponent from gaining Power when struck for 3.75 seconds. * Web-Foam - 100% chance to inflict a Slow Debuff, reducing the Ability Accuracy of Unstoppable and Evade effects by 100% for 12 seconds. Opponents with a natural Class Advantage cannot be Slowed. Additionally, while the Opponent is Slowed, Spider-Man cannot Miss. * Flash Bang - 100% chance to inflict a Vulnerability Debuff. When attacking a Vulnerable opponent, increase Critical Damage Rating by and decrease their Block Proficiency by 50% for 12 seconds. Signature Ability S.H.I.E.L.D. Enhanced Spider (Passive) * Increases the Potency of Fury Passives by . Special Attacks Special 1: Stealth with a Kick '- Jump kick! Smoke bomb! Smoke Bomb with a Kick! * Re-activates Spider-Sense if it is on cooldown. * If Spider-Sense is not on cooldown, gain a Precision Passive, increasing Critical Rating by for 20 seconds. '''Special 2: S.H.I.E.L.D. Web Slinger '- Woah! These gadgets are awesome! Mr. Stark's Suit never had these! * The last two hits of his attack each expend a Web Cartridge Charge to inflict a Web Cartridge Debuff. These Debuffs have +250% duration. * The duration increase lasts until a Web Cartridge Debuff expires. Debuffs that are replaced do not expire. 'Special 3: Lights Out '- Night Vision too? They'll never see me coming! * Gain back all spent Web Cartridge Charges. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths '''Coming Soon. Weaknesses Coming Soon. Recommended Masteries Coming Soon. References Navigation